


ghostly guru

by ayelashes



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayelashes/pseuds/ayelashes
Summary: “The ouija board says you should fuck.”A ghost decides to meddle in Ong Seongwu’s love life.it's not scary I swear





	ghostly guru

**Author's Note:**

> it's chatty + non-proofread excuse the spelling/grammar slip ups  
> this is like a crack fic, it's the opposite of serious and it's also just something i haphazardly threw together for halloween week  
> having said that I hope it still brings some form of joy x

_ ‘Twas a night in early October, when all through the house not a creature was stirring.  _   
  
The moon with its iridescent glow, shone like an opal, its luminescence seeping through the thin fabric of the curtains, illuminating Seongwu’s sleeping form with an eerie glint.    
  
A black cat sat on the windowsill, eyes the color of topaz, scratching furiously at the glass as if it had a purpose, as if it had something to say, an omen to give.   
  
Legend has it on a night not so different from this, the barrier between the other side and this life thins - transforming into a veil of what it was, only briefly, like a lighting strike, blink and you’ll miss it. The spiritual may not be as far away as one might think. Seongwu was about to find out for himself not to play with the supernatural.   
  
“BOO!”    
  
Startled at the sudden noise, Seongwu’s body lurched upwards. In the process he loses his balance and tumbles off the side of the bed taking the blankets with him. Groaning as he rubs his head, he sits up a little dazed, sure the fall was going to leave some bruises. Squinting a little at the dark figure at the foot of his bed, he came face to face with none other than Kang Daniel, clutching his stomach in fits of laughter. 

 

Daniel was a special character, a permanent fixture in Seongwu’s revolving door of friends. He wasn’t his oldest friend, but he was definitely his dearest. The two had hit it off the first year of university, bonding over stupid jokes and small animals, and later the deeper things like family and their shared dreams of a bigger and brighter future. Seongwu had found that having Daniel around brought back that vitality to his life that the monotony of college had sucked out of him. Maybe it was the smile, or how everything he said reeked of genuinity, but Seongwu wasn’t willing to let him leave his life any time soon. He could commit every single one of the ten deadly sins and Seongwu would still stand by him. 

 

Maybe it was when he had seen Daniel in the first row at his very first production, the only one to come support him after his family had bailed for _ more important things _ , surprising him with a bouquet of roses at the end and a shy smile. Or maybe it was the time Daniel had come running to the nurse’s office, face flushed and short of breath when he had heard Seongwu fainted in the middle of class from exhaustion. In his hand he held a canister of chicken and ginseng soup and he barked at Seongwu to drink it, nagging about how he needed to take proper care of himself before putting him on house arrest for the next couple of days. It was endearing that he cared so much. But Seongwu couldn’t forget that time they went on a road trip together back to Busan to visit Daniel’s family. Just the two of the, singing along with the wrong lyrics to Spotify’s Daily Mix and laughing about Jisung’s new Facebook post starring Sungwoon with someone’s boxer briefs on his head shouting that he was Captain Underpants - he hadn’t been that happy in a long time.

 

Seongwu’s not sure. But whenever it started, Seongwu had slowly begun to notice this uncomfortable weight on his chest every time Daniel laughed, every time Daniel looked at him. 

 

It had taken lots of probing at the hands of Minhyun and Jisung-hyung and tons of liquid courage in the form of tequila for Seongwu to admit it, but he thinks he might have a tiny crush on Daniel.  _ Teeny tiny,  _ he’d specified, because no way was he going to risk jeopardizing their friendship for feelings he didn’t quite understand. 

 

So Seongwu does what he always does, he ignores his problems, pushes it to the very back of his mind. Feigning ignorance however, doesn’t stop the niggling feeling that’s taken up a permanent residence in a bigger part of his thoughts, making an appearance whenever Daniel does something cute - which is always. Compartmentalizing was never his strong suit, as much as he hated admitting it. Crushes are supposed to only last 3 months, Seongwu would know, he googled it. But the problem was, he had long since past the 3 month deadline, and yet the pressure in his chest hadn’t subsided. 

 

He kinda hates himself for it. The first rule is that you don’t catch feelings for your best friend, I mean come on, even millennials know that. 

  
“Jesus Daniel, you scared me! What the hell are you doing here?” Accuses Seongwu, rubbing at his elbow.

 

He regretted giving Daniel a spare key. 

 

“Wake the hell up, you’ve slept the day away already.” Says Daniel in between giggles. 

 

“Well I could’ve slept the night away as well if you hadn’t woken me up!” Grumbled Seongwu.

 

“Hey,” Says Daniel, putting a hand to his heart in mock hurt. “I’m doing you a favor! I figured you’d forget you invited the boys over tonight for our monthly get together.” Whines Daniel, feeling wronged. 

 

A look of realization dawns on his face and Daniel looks as smug as ever. Truth be told, Seongwu had forgotten, and he was glad Daniel had come over early to remind him. The last time he had fallen asleep, Woojin had taken it upon himself to doodle dicks on Seongwu’s face before plastering it all over instagram. Needless to say Seongwu had a lot of regrets especially since his mother followed Woojin’s instagram account. 

 

“Ok, ok, you win.” Getting up, Seongwu pads to the washroom to brush his teeth. 

 

Seongwu’s at the sink with a toothbrush in his mouth when Daniel suddenly appears in the reflection of the bathroom mirror Seongwu is currently staring into.

 

“D’ya have some face cream, it’s really dry here.” Daniel informs rather than asks, before walking until he’s right behind Seongwu, reaching up to get the tiny jar on the top shelf. Normally, Seongwu would’ve been find with Daniel taking his stuff, he finds it kind of cute that Daniel’s been over so many times that he knows where practically everything is. But Seongwu can feel the warmth Daniel’s body radiates, there’s just a hair’s width between them. He’s a little too close for comfort and Seongwu is not ok. Cursing himself for putting his skincare so high up, he presses himself against the ledge of the sink to get away as subtly as possible, ignoring the marble corners that are jutting uncomfortably into his side. 

 

The whole ordeal lasts about five seconds but it feels like eternity and Seongwu can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief as he tries to stop the erratic beating of his heart. 

 

In the mirror Seongwu can see that Daniel’s cheeks are dusted with a light pink, but Seongwu chalks it up to how high the heating is on in his tiny bathroom. 

 

After Seongwu is properly dressed in some slacks and a sweatshirt (he thinks it’s Daniel’s but Daniel hasn’t said anything so he’ll just continue wearing it), the two of them start picking up discarded pieces of clothing that Seongwu had left around the house, getting the place ready for Jisung and Sungwoon’s arrival. Minhyun would’ve come too, but he had cancelled last minute because Seonho needed some help with coursework. It was understandable, Minhyun was like Seonho’s very own mother hen. 

 

xxx

 

The boys arrived a short while later, carrying a stack of horror movies and two six packs. 

 

“Halloween weekend!” Cheers Sungwoon the second Seongwu opens the door.

 

“It’s literally the second of October, Sungwoon.” Seongwu deadpans. “Halloween isn’t for another couple of weeks.” 

 

“I can’t make it that weekend remember?” Jisung chimes in, “So we’re doing Halloween weekend this week.” 

 

Seongwu hated Halloween weekend, and he was fairly sure Daniel did as well. The two of them weren’t the biggest fans of horror movies. Blessed with hyperactive imagination, insomnia was a given in the weeks following. The two of them would usually conveniently find a way to ditch, Daniel with last minute dance practice or Seongwu with the flu; and end up in Seongwu’s living room playing League of Legends or giggling over sappy bits in whatever late night drama was on.

 

Turning to his right, Seongwu sees Daniel visibly squirming, Seongwu can relate. 

 

“But Minhyun isn't here either,” whines Seongwu, “we can’t do Halloween weekend without him!” Seongwu tries to bargain, he really does. But he’s no match for Jisung.

 

“Seongwu, you and Daniel haven’t been at Halloween weekend for the past two years, we’re not letting you wiggle out of it this time.” says Jisung. “Now let us in, we’ve got some fun things planned for tonight.” 

 

_ He’s evil, thinks Seongwu. _

 

They’re halfway through their first pack of beer when Jisung decides it’s time for the first horror movie. It’s about mummies. That one’s not so bad. It’s a little gruesome, but there were more casualties the time Guanlin fell into the dessert table at the university christmas dinner in the form of pudding, and lots and lots of pies.

 

The second one though, that’s something else. It’s a psychological thriller - meaning it really gets into your head. Daniel is next to Seongwu, unconsciously gnawing on his thumb. Seongwu tells himself that his gaze didn’t linger on Daniel’s lips.

 

Every time there’s a jump scare, Seongwu can feel the couch shift along with it on Daniel’s side. But there’s nothing he can do about it because Jisung was so adamant they finish the movie. To be fair, it is the least they can do after bailing for the last two years. Seongwu tugs at Daniel’s arm and pulls it down mainly to stop him from biting his finger off, his ulterior motive definitely isn’t so he can hold Daniel’s hand. Daniel visibly relaxes, and Seongwu sees it as a green light to continue. He plays with Daniel’s fingers to distract himself from the movie, and Daniel lets out a pleased hum, ironic since he thinks someone just got beheaded, but he isn’t too sure - Daniel’s hands are more interesting and  _ less scary _ . The movie’s more bearable with Daniel next to him. 

 

It’s a long two hours before the movie finally ends. Seongwu’s ready to tap out for the day, but Jisung has other plans.

 

“Have you guys seen the movie Ouija Board?” chirps Jisung. “They summoned a spirit and it killed everyone. We should try it.”

 

“Ok first of all,” says Seongwu, “‘Killed everyone’ and ‘we should try it’ are not phrases that should be in the same sentence, in fact I think it’s incentive to  _ not  _ do it.” Seongwu makes sure to emphasize the “not”. 

 

“Oh come on!” says Jisung, “It’ll be fun, that sort of thing isn’t real anyway.” 

 

“He’s right Ong, what’s the harm in giving it a go? I doubt anything will come from it anyway.” Says Sungwoon.

 

Daniel shrugs.”If we actually summon a ghost, Jisung you’re taking the responsibility for it!” 

 

“See! It’s three against one. We’re doing it!” Declares Jisung.

 

None of them know how this sort of thing works. A quick search on Google and they end up on wikiHow. 

 

So they’re sitting in a circle, knees touching. Jisung had written some options on a blank sheet of paper that they were now balancing on their legs. Their hands were on a scrabble piece that they’d fished out from under one of the armchairs. Daniel had lit one of Seongwu’s sister’s candles, a nice smelling red velvet one and turned off the lights.  

 

The instructions had said “ambiance”.

 

“What now?” Asks Sungwoon.

 

“Oh spirits! Are you there? We have some questions? Maybe? Hello?” Says Jisung.

 

“I don’t think that’s how it goes.” Says Seongwu with a roll of his eyes. 

  
It’s that exact moment, that a solitary flash of lightning appears, followed by a roar of thunder. The four of them jump. 

 

“What was that?” Asks Jisung.

 

Seongwu shrugs.

 

They wait a little bit.

 

“But...nothing’s happening.” Says Sungwoon.

  
“Should’ve known not to rely on ghosts,” tuts Seongwu. 

 

“Hey, hey, remember that time we all went on that year end trip and Sungwoon hid in the bathroom and scared the living daylights out of you? You came out screaming about how you’d just seen a ghost, I still have that on tape.” laughs Daniel. 

  
“Oh, fuck you Daniel!” says Seongwu a little jokingly, cheeks flushing, it wasn’t something Seongwu wanted to be reminded of thank you very much.   
  
But the second the sentence leaves Seongwu’s lips the four of their hands on the chip violently jerk of their own accord to the right, landing on the side of the card that says “YES” in Jisung’s illegible handwriting. 

 

There’s a pause, they all hold their breath instinctively, unsure of what’s just happened. 

 

Then, someone’s chortling.

 

“The ouija board thinks you two should fuck.” yells Sungwoon in a singsong voice, breaking the silence. Seongwu can practically hear the smile in his teasing tone.

 

Seongwu, for once in his life is absolutely speechless.

 

“I’m inclined to agree!” Shouts Jisung with mischief in his eyes. “You’d be really cute together.”   
  


Seongwu can feel his eyes popping out of their sockets, Jisung knows - he’s doing this on purpose.

 

Daniel on the other hand, stiffens like a deer caught in headlights, his pale complexion does nothing to hide the flush that’s creeping up his neck, and his eyes are darting from side to side.

 

Seeing this, Seongwu decides to put the poor boy out of his misery. He laughs a little, hoping to defuse the awkwardness.

 

“Guys, this is a load of crap anyway, you said it yourself this kind of thing isn’t real so let’s just move on. Daniel and I are friends, do I have to spell it out for you?” Says Seongwu. 

 

Seongwu thinks he sees Daniel deflate a little, but he tells himself it’s because he’s feeling a little delirious from the alcohol. He’s not about to give himself false hope.

 

So Seongwu handles the situation how most his age would.

 

“How about some shots?” 

  
  


xxx

  
  


Boys’ nights usually go like this, they arrive, they drink, maybe watch a movie then they pass out. The next morning is usually filled with the sound of someone (Jisung) throwing up in the sink and someone else (Daniel) spread out face down on the ground like a starfish. Minhyun being the mom of the group and an advocate for sobriety would’ve already been up by then, with plates of pancakes and glasses of water.

 

But the thing is, Minhyun isn’t here this time, so Seongwu is the first to get up. He squints a little, annoyed at the sunlight peeking in through the blinds, trying to remember where he is. Feeling a weight on his leg, he looks down to find Daniel curled up into himself, head resting on Seongwu’s knee. He looks really peaceful, his face is relaxed and his breathing is soft, Seongwu can’t help but feel his heart flutter at the sight. Gently shifting Daniel off of his knee and replacing it with a cushion so he can get up, he ignores how stiff his legs feel from sleeping in an awkward position.    
  


Shuffling to the kitchen, he pulls out a box of Cheerios from on the cabinets. Going to get some milk from the fridge, he opens it to find his phone instead. In hindsight it wasn’t that weird, last time Daniel’s had ended up in the microwave.

 

With his breakfast ready, Seongwu sits at the island ready to devour the sugary sweet morsels that will hopefully give him some energy. 

 

Just as his spoon is about to hit his lips,

 

“You really gonna eat that? That’s how I died.”    
  


Seongwu drops his spoon in shock and it clatters to the ground, whirling around he comes face to face with a sight that leaves him reeling.

 

In front of him is a man who looks about the same age as himself, with features vaguely reminiscent of that gudetama doll that Minhyun loves so much. The biggest problem however, wasn’t that there was a stranger in his home, no- it was that this stranger was see through.

 

Seongwu screams. In the process, spilling his bowl of cheerios all over the ceramic tiles of his kitchen floor. 

 

“Shut up!” groans Jisung in his half inebriated state, hurling a pillow towards the kitchen from the living room.

 

“Yes, I choked on cheerios. Scary I know.” says the stranger.

 

“No, no, no! Who the fuck are you dude and why are you transparent?” yells Seongwu, holding his arms up in the shape of a cross - damn it he should’ve paid more attention at church.    
  


He rolls his eyes as if it’s obvious. “Silly, I’m obviously a ghost. When I was alive my name was Jaehwan, I suppose it still is. I’m from around here somewhere, I died in 96’ It was a wild wild ride.”

 

“You’re a ghost! You’re real? How did you get here?” Asked Seongwu, still unable to comprehend the current situation. 

  
“You summoned me last night with your ouija board voodoo stuff. There was a whole bunch of spirits waiting in line to get out since last night was supposedly the only day in the next,” Jaehwan pauses and starts to count on his fingers, “1000 years? Imagine how terrible it would have been if I hadn’t clawed my way to the top and you brought back some tyrannical shit head instead? You’d all be responsible for World War 3. You should be thanking me instead.” 

 

“No way this isn’t real.” Seongwu murmurs to himself.

 

“Look, this is weird for you? This is weird for me too, you’ve never seen a ghost before and I’ve never been in this world before as a ghost. Same same-”

 

“But different.” He pinches himself - no he’s not dreaming. He tugs at his face - he doesn’t think he’s high.

  
“Yes, yes no need to get into the technicalities, what I’m trying to say is, we both want the same thing. For you to end up with Daniel. So I’m going to be your wingman.”

 

Seongwu seems to have lost the ability to close his mouth, gaping at Jaehwan. 

 

“I mean the thing is, it’s not like you have a choice - I’m pretty much going to be floating around you until you end up with Daniel. If I help you succeed, I get to be reborn as whatever I want, and you get Daniel! It’s a win win situation.” Ghost Jaehwan smiles, “Can I just add, I was quite the casanova back in my day.” Jaehwan attempts to prove his point with a wink - it doesn’t quite work and ends up being somewhere between a wince and a blink. 

 

“So what you’re saying is,” says Seongwu, “that you’re going to be floating next to me for however long it takes me tell Daniel I secretly want to suck his dick.” 

 

“No pressure.” shrugs Jaehwan. “You better get it done though, I have my sights set on becoming a genie in my next life - but not the trapped in a lamp kinda genie, I want to be a genie sans the lamp.” 

 

“Why does it have to be me getting with Daniel, I wouldn’t mind winning the lottery either.”

 

“Well! The first thing you said to me if I remember correctly was “Fuck you Daniel”. You ever play Simon Says? I’m kinda like Simon right now - you can’t argue with the spiritual!” 

 

“Great,” mumbles Seongwu, “On top of being stuck with a ghost, I’m stuck with a ghost who won’t shut up.” 

 

“Hey!” huffs Jaehwan, “I heard that!”

 

“You were meant to!” retorts Seongwu, feeling a migraine develop. 

 

It’s at the moment Daniel comes into the kitchen and lets out a yawn. Seongwu jumps and grabs at Jaehwan, trying to shove him under the countertop so Daniel doesn’t see him. What he fails to realise is that Jaehwan isn’t a physical being, so he falls to the ground the second time that morning.

 

“Don’t worry,” whispers Jaehwan, “He can’t see me, or hear me.”  

 

“Seongwu?” Questions Daniel, running over to his side and helping him up. “Really bad hangover?”

 

Seongwu chuckles nervously, “Um, no, I completely meant to do that, you know me always one for theatrics!” 

 

Daniel gives him a weird look but doesn’t press further. 

 

“You’re not very smooth, you might want to work on that,” says Jaehwan, stifling his laughter. He’s sitting on top of the refrigerator, waving his hand back and forth watching it phase through one of the potted plants Seongwu keeps up there. 

 

“Shut up!” yells Seongwu. 

 

Unfortunately he’d forgotten that Daniel was still in the kitchen.

 

“I didn’t say anything?” Says Daniel, biting on his lip. 

 

“Yeah sorry I don’t know what came over me.” says Seongwu through gritted teeth, glaring up at Jaehwan who looked like he was having a field day. 

 

“You’re acting really weird today hyung.” says Daniel, eyes wide with worry.

 

“I know, I know, just a little sleep deprived I suppose. Don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine after a nap.”

 

xxx

 

The boys leave one by one in the hours to follow, Daniel obviously being the last one to go. 

 

The second he’s alone, Seongwu crash lands on his mattress and falls asleep, refusing to acknowledge the supposed ghost that’s following him around. 

 

When he wakes up though, Jaehwan is still there, standing by the windowsill playing with one of Seongwu’s lego figurines. 

 

“Please tell me this is a joke,” chants Seongwu repeatedly. “If this is happening to me because I ate the last slice of cheesecake and blamed it on Sungwoon I’m sorry, I won’t do it again! I have things to do people to see I can’t be stuck with this thing,” Seongwu gestures at Jaehwan wildly, “forever.”

 

“Stuck is a strong word! Don’t sound so down about it, people would’ve killed to have this much quality time with me back in my day - and if you’re really so keen to get rid of me all you have to do is tell Daniel how you feel, it isn’t that difficult.” 

 

‘That’s easy for you to say Mr Casanova, he’s my best friend - this isn’t some run of the mill kind of confession, if I get rejected I’ll be losing a part of myself, the better part of myself.’

 

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic. In any case I’m sure you have nothing to worry about, you’re a good looking dude, I’m sure you know it as well.” 

 

Seongwu bristles at the implication that looks are all it takes to get to Daniel. “Daniel’s not that shallow you know, he doesn’t care about that kind of thing; and for the record, I have everything to worry about. Between trying to keep up my GPA and getting my best friend to fall in love with me, I’d say that’s quite a handful.” 

 

“Alright, alright.” Jaehwan holds his hand up in defeat.

 

Surprisingly Jaehwan leaves him alone for a little bit.

 

Seongwu’s about to start doing that essay he should’ve handed in last week when he realizes that he’s forgotten to pay his internet bill. Groaning, he gets up from his desk to go put his shoes on, deciding that he’s going to go work at the coffee shop nearby.

 

Jaehwan at this point magically reappears, floating down there with him.

 

xxx

 

“You’re gonna have to dial up the charm.” Says Jaehwan.

 

“I’m very charming I’ll have you know.” 

 

“Tell him to come save you from your essay and that you’ve been sitting here all day watching teenaged girls toddle around with their pumpkin spiced lattes and you’re so so  _ so  _ done!”

 

Seongwu has to admit that that doesn’t sound like too bad of an idea, he is tired and  _ would  _ like to see Daniel.

 

“What if he’s asleep?”

 

“You won’t know till you try.”

 

So he does. 

 

The bell atop the front door chimes 15 minutes later, and in walks Daniel. Freshly showered and wearing a crew neck sweater, he looks around like a lost puppy before his eyes eventually land on Seongwu, curving into half crescents to match the grin that’s slowly forming on his face. 

 

Seeing Daniel, the waitress immediately chirps from behind the counter in a voice too optimistic for this time of day, “Anything I can get you?”

 

“Maybe just a bottle of water?” Scratching his chin in contemplation. 

 

It’s the perfect opportunity for Seongwu to use that pick up line he’d been saving, so naturally he wouldn’t pass up the chance. 

 

“If you like water you already like 72% of me.” 

 

Daniel’s hand at the back of his neck is frozen, and his cheek turn a cherry pomegranate.

 

“Aww you’re blushing!” Seongwu reaches out and shamelessly pokes at Daniel’s cheeks. This he can do, if it ends up being too much he can just play it off as a joke.

 

“That’s good, that’s good.” Coaches Jaehwan, all smiles. 

 

The waitress awkwardly clears her throat and turns to Seongwu, “How about you? You’ve been here for a while, would you like anything else?” 

 

Seongwu’s confidence is bolstered by having Jaehwan next to him (even though no one else could see him) , Seongwu doesn’t miss a beat, staring straight at Daniel he say, “Nope, I have everything I need right here.” Winking like Jihoon once taught him for added effect. 

 

It’s an attack upon attack and Seongwu can’t help but feel a little smug at how Daniel’s whole face resembles that of a tomato. 

 

“Hyung,” whines Daniel, “stop joking around.”

 

“Alright, alright.”

They talk for a little longer, about general things like how strict Seongwu’s geology professor is, or about how cute Daehwi’s new hamster is.

 

When it’s time to leave, Daniel insists he walk Seongwu back home since it’s getting dark, and Seongwu can’t help but roll is his eyes at how saccharinely sweet the whole ordeal is (even Jaehwan agrees.)

 

Seongwu lets their hands brush on purpose as they walk back along the sidewalk, he’s not sure if Daniel can tell, but he’s not moving away, so Seongwu supposes it’s a start.

 

xxx

 

Jaehwan has a “foolproof” checklist to get your best friend to fall for you.  Seongwu doesn’t buy into it, it seems way too superficial for his taste. 

 

Jaehwan insists that it’s never failed him regardless of how it sounds. 

 

  1. **Put an effort into how you dress (It shows them that you’re trying)**



 

7th October:

 

“$782 on a suit. I can’t believe you coaxed me into this. I could’ve gotten one that looked exactly like this for twenty bucks at a thrift store.” 

 

“It’s tailor-made!” Emphasises Jaehwan. “And it’ll keep for a long time.”

 

It’s Italian-silk, hand sewn, and fitted Seongwu to a T. He had left his dress shirt unbuttoned at the top, showing off the graceful contours of Seongwu’s neck. His jacket was sleek and his oxfords were shiny. Even though he was still sceptical of how much the suit had cost, he had to admit he looked good. 

 

Seongwu had agreed to be the MC for a charity gala that Minki and Jonghyun had been working hard on organizing for the last couple of months. Everyone was going to be there, including Daniel. Jaehwan had decided that it was the perfect night to begin his operation. Seongwu assumed trying it out wouldn’t hurt. 

 

From across the room he sees Daniel, talking animatedly to Guanlin about something - probably one of the cartoons they’re both so fond of.

 

As if he senses Seongwu starring, Daniel turns around at that exact moment. 

 

Daniel’s jaw drops. Hurriedly finishing up his conversation with Guanlin, he makes the trek over to where Ong is currently sitting with his microphone.

 

“You clean up good.” Whispers Daniel, his two bunny teeth making an appearance as he smiles shyly.

 

“I know. I get butterflies every time I think of me.” Seongwu jokes in an attempt to hide just how red his ears have become, “you don’t look so bad yourself.”

 

Daniel crinkles his nose, “Classic Ong Seongwu, compliments himself before he compliments anyone else.”

 

“You know me too well.” Says Seongwu, failing to hide his grin. 

  
  


  1. **Smile a lot. (No one wants to be around a Debbie Downer - even best friends have their limits)**



 

12th October

 

Halloween might be fast approaching, but so were midterms. 

 

“So, there are two things you can be. One, the James Dean replica. Some people like the brooding kind of unapproachable type. Normally I’d tell you to go for that since you’re  _ such  _ a ray of sunshine to be around. But since Daniel’s your best friend he probably knows you too well for you to play that card so you’re going to have to go for option two, which is essentially just for you to smile more. A) It makes you more pleasant to be around and B) It’s scientifically proven that you’ll live longer if you smile more.” 

 

They’re studying at the library, just the two (three if you count Jaehwan) of them, and Seongwu’s cheeks hurt from smiling. It’s unnatural, Seongwu wants to go back to his token sulking.  

 

“You look awfully happy today, any reason for it?” Daniel asks all of a sudden.

 

“No reason I’m just happy.” (To be spending time with you) Seongwu doesn’t add that even though he wants to. 

  
“Seongwu, I’ve known you for four years and you’ve always looked a little dead inside.” 

 

“A guy can change.” 

 

Daniel looks at him doubtfully.

 

They’re studying for their history exam, Seongwu’s pretty sure he’s going to fail though. Not that that stops Daniel from dragging him to the library so he can t _ ry  _ to pass - at least that’s what Daniel says. 

 

“Yeonsangun was often regarded as the worst tyrant in Joseon history. His reign was marked by a series of bloody purges that included concubines, government officials and neo-Confucian scholars.” Daniel reads. 

 

Seongwu can’t hear him, he’s too busy trying to swat away the bug (Jaehwan) that’s whispering “Remember to smile” in his ear. 

 

“Ok, Seongwu, now you’re just looking a little like Chucky. He literally killed a billion people are you’re smiling. Do I need to reevaluate our friendship?”

 

“Abort mission, abort mission!” Yells Jaehwan, waving his arms fanatically in the air, “This isn’t what he’s supposed to think-”

 

“I’m sorry”, Seongwu scrambles out, “I wasn’t paying attention.”

 

Daniel rolls his eyes. “Of course you weren’t.”

 

Seongwu breathes out a sigh of relief - so does Jaehwan. 

 

  1. **The best way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. (Self-explanatory)**



 

18th October

 

“I have a surprise. Wear something nice.” 

 

“Seongwu...the last time you said that you hid a cat in my room. I almost got kicked out by the dorm supervisor.” Says Daniel.

 

“I made a reservation.” Seongwu’s eyes sparkle the way a child’s does when they have a secret. “Follow me.” 

 

“You’re not going to murder me in a dark alleyway are you?” Questions Daniel with a look of suspicion.

 

“If I was going to do that I’d have done it a long time ago.” 

 

Daniel had made an offhand comment a couple weeks ago about how he had wanted to go to a Yook Hwe restaurant downtown where they served the most amazing steak tartare. He brushed that idea aside as quickly as he suggested it because it wasn’t cheap, and definitely wasn’t something within his student budget. Seongwu had remembered and realised that he had enough saved in the bank to treat his best friend to a nice meal.

 

It’s a short drive there. When they pull up, Daniel’s mouth widens into an o, and he turns to Seongwu incredulously.   
  
“You didn’t!” Daniel exclaims in shock. 

  
“I did.” Smirks Seongwu. 

 

“Yes my boy did!” Hoots Jaehwan. 

 

Seongwu had almost forgotten he was there. 

 

“Thank you,” Daniel smiles, fondness leaking from his eyes.

 

Seongwu wants to melt under his gaze.

The tartare is served on a pretty wooden slab, there crisp white of the matchstick korean pears strewn around the plate juxtapose the ruby red of the fresh raw beef. It’s topped with a glowing yellow yolk. It’s the most beautiful thing Seongwu’s seen. Scratch that, he remembers Daniel’s dance recital.  _ Second.  _

 

Daniel moans, “Orgasmic.” 

 

It’s an opening, and to no one’s surprise, Seongwu takes it. 

 

“Yes you are!” 

 

Seongwu’s pretty sure Daniel turns the same shade as his food. 

 

“Was I right or was I right?” says Jaehwan. 

  
  


  1. **Play hard to get (Make them realise how much of an impact you have on their lives)**



 

25th October

 

“Don’t pick up the phone Seongwu,” yells Jaehwan, “Don’t fucking do it!” 

 

“You idiot! This never works, I don’t get why people still think it does.” Yells Seongwu.

 

He realises how much of an impact he has on Daniel’s life alright, because this whole playing hard to get thing is probably harder than him than it is for Daniel. Going cold turkey was difficult when he’d had a dose of Daniel practically every single day since they’d met. 

 

Seongwu is about to lunge at his phone to pick up Daniel’s call - but Jaehwan can fly, so needless to say he gets there first. 

 

“What did you go to my phone? Jaehwan! It won’t turn on!” 

 

“It’s possessed.” 

 

“What the fuck! Jaehwan! I have things other than Daniel in there, get the hell out of my phone.”   
  
“No can do my dude, I want to be a genie.”

 

xxx 

 

Jisung comes storming into his house 2 days later, metaphorical guns blazing. 

 

“What are you giving Daniel the cold shoulder? Poor boys been whining on my doorstep for the entirety of the last week.”

 

“I’m not, I’m just doing some,” Seongwu looks around the room, “home improvement?” It comes out as more of a question than an answer. Seongwu knows that Jisung isn’t fooled for two seconds. 

 

Jisung’s eyes narrow, “You better know what you’re doing Ong Seongwu, I’m not letting you break Daniel’s heart. You don’t know how much power you have over him. Fix it.” 

 

For some reason, Jisung’s words unsettle him. 

 

“I wouldn’t want to either.” Whispers Seongwu, so quiet no one hears it. 

  
  


  1. **The big finish: Invite him to go to the Halloween Carnival with you**



 

Halloween A.K.A.  **D-Day**

 

Seongwu ambushes Daniel on Halloween. He waits outside Daniel’s lecture, nervously tapping his foot and drumming his fingers on his thighs. He’s scared because he knows Daniel’s mad at him for ignoring him. When he sees him walk out he launches himself at Daniel. Daniel’s shoulders tense up a little, upon realising who it is they relax a little, but his expression is still as stoic as ever.

 

“Daniel, do you want to go to the Halloween Carnival today? Like we always do? It’s our tradition.” Pleads Seongwu.

 

“So now you want to talk to me.” comes Daniel’s gruff response. 

 

“I’m sorry Daniel, please, I was doing some home decor,” Seongwu pouts, clinging onto Daniel’s right arm. “I’ll buy you a whole bag of candy corn, and while we’re at it I’ll throw in a tub of jellies.”

 

He can feel Daniel’s resolve begin to weaken, his arm slacks a little and Seongwu takes this chance to look up at him with wide apologetic eyes. 

 

“I missed you, you know.” Daniel sighs, letting Seongwu weedle closer into his arms. “Don’t ever do that again, next time at least give me some kind of warning - I was about to go crazy thinking you were mad at me.” 

 

Seongwu curses Jaehwan for convincing him to do this to Daniel, but he’s mostly mad at himself for caving. He never wants Daniel to look so disheartened again. “I’m sorry, I swear on my life, I’ll never leave you again.”

 

“Good.”

 

xxx

 

A sign that said “HALLOWEEN CARNIVAL” made out of lightbulbs had been erected at the entrance of the fair. 

 

Royal purples, pumpkin oranges and midnight black brought back vitality to the old fairgrounds. There were booths everywhere, from apple bobbing to face painting. The fair was aimed at all ages, little children dressed as fairy princesses and senior citizens and their bingo groups alike were scattered around the venue. 

 

There were even some rides, the ferris wheel had been set up just for this carnival, and would be taken down after it was over. He had gone on it one year, and he’d imagined the view would have been beautiful - he’d never know for sure because he’d only realised once the cart had started moving that he had a paralysing fear of heights. Daniel thankfully had been there, rubbing soothing circles into his back and hugging his face to his chest so he wouldn’t be able to see how high up they were. He’d felt safer, well as safe as he could be being 100 metres up in the air. 

 

Needless to say he’d felt terrible that Daniel didn’t get to enjoy the ride because of him, but Daniel insisted it was fine and he didn’t really care for that kinda thing. 

 

They walk around for a little bit, enjoying how lively the fair is. Jaehwan enjoys it as well, saying something about how the quality of these fairs have vastly improved since he was alive. As promised, Seongwu buys Daniel his bucket of candy corn and his tub of jellies. He even throws in a candy apple, but he makes Daniel promises he’ll eat a truckload of vegetables to compensate.

 

The highlight of the fair however, has always been the annual scavenger hunt. For starters, the prizes are great. There are massage chairs and gift vouchers up for grabs, but Seongwu and Daniel had agreed that what they coveted most was the 42-inch plasma screen TV. Great for gaming. They’d entered every year together, and every year, without fail, but all they’d ever win was a fifty dollar gift card to McDonalds. But it’s not like that was something to complain about for two broke university students. 

 

The first couple of things on the list were easy to find. Pumpkins, magic wards, pirate hats. The fair grounds were littered with them. The two of them were actually making good time with their list until they came to the last item of their list - a shovel.

 

They’d looked everywhere, high and low, but they seemed to be stumped. 

 

“Psst,” whispers Jaehwan, “I see a graveyard nearby, why don’t you give it a go?”

 

It was worth a shot. Daniel nods at Seongwu’s suggestion and the two of them head off.

 

The walk is longer than they expected it to be, the farther they walk, the less people there are and soon enough, they’re the only two left along the path. There’s a noticeable shift in the mood right then and there, but Seongwu can’t quite place it. For once, the silence between them is deafening and he wants to say something to lighten to the mood but he can’t quite seem to find the courage to. 

 

It’s a beautiful night and the moon is glowing, it’s light hitting Daniel just so that it highlights the bridge of his nose and the fullness of his lips. Seongwu wants to cry at how perfectly ethereal Daniel looks in this moment.  

 

“It’s now or never.” Prompts Jaehwan, “You’re alone, the ambiance is perfect, get it done, I promise you - no I swear on my genie dreams, it will all work out.”

 

_ Take a leap of faith, Ong Seongwu. _

 

“Daniel?” Seongwu tries.

 

Daniel hums in response, “Yeah?”

 

“It matters to me that you think my apartment is clean.” 

 

“Seongwu please!” Yells Jaehwan. “Why are you like this?” He groans.

 

Daniel’s facing Seongwu, brows scrunched up in the most adorable way Seongwu recognizes as his tell when he’s confused.

 

“I enjoy being in a place when you’re also in that place. I’d get up at 4am just to pick you up if you called. Sometimes I un-creepily compare our features to see how our hypothetical children would look like.” Seongwu risks a peek at Daniel. He’s expecting him to turn away, he’s expecting a cold wash of rejection, but instead he gets none of that, Daniel’s expression is serious, contemplative. It urges him to continue. 

 

Taking a deep breath, “Daniel,  I like you, what I’m trying to say is, I like like you, as more than a friend and I don’t want to lose you because my life is significantly better with you in it.”

  
He’s done. It’s out in the open. Jaehwan’s floating around in circles next to them more nervous that Seongwu is.

 

Seongwu hears a sharp intake of breath, then, Daniel is smiling, radiating so much warmth that it rivals the sun.

 

“You absolute idiot!” Daniel shouts before pouncing at Seongwu. 

 

The two of them end up in a heap on the grass, limbs tangled together and their chests pressed tightly against each other.

 

Daniel buries his face into the crook of Seongwu’s neck before mumbling against the soft expanses of Seongwu’s skin, “I like you too,” Daniel whispers, “But I thought you didn’t like me like that. Sure, you flirted a lot, but you’re you and you do that to everyone. I told myself not to think too much of it, because there’s no way someone like you would like me back. But, I guess I was wrong, and I’ve never been happier to be wrong in my life.”

 

Seongwu feels his breath catch in his throat, Daniel likes him back. His Daniel, his best friend, his own personal ball of sunshine. Daniel who’s cuteness was unwarranted but at the drop of a pin could also be devastatingly attractive at the same time.

 

Seongwu feels laughter bubble up in his chest. From the corner of his eye he sees Jaehwan doing a little victory dance, flailing around like some kind of marsupial mating ceremony. 

 

At this Daniel looks up at Seongwu, “What are you laughing about Seongwu?”

 

“Just at how it worked out, just at how it  _ all _ worked out. Happy Halloween, Daniel.” His eyes twinkle.

 

They lie like that for a while, the two of them staring up at the starry sky in silence.

  
Daniel is the first to break the silence. Chewing on his lip, “So,” Daniel starts a little tentatively, “are you going to kiss me or not? I’ve been waiting for months.”

 

Seongwu smiles as wide as the Cheshire cat, his eyes briefly flit towards Jaehwan who’s beaming just as brightly. Jaehwan mouths a good job and waves before gesturing up towards the sky that it’s time for him to go. 

 

Part of Seongwu feels a little sad, he’s gonna miss Jaehwan’s antics, the past couple of weeks with Jaehwan had been some of the most eventful in his life and the best he can do is hope they meet again in another life. “Thank you” he mouths back, he can only hope Jaehwan understands how grateful he is.

 

“What is it?” Asks Daniel.

 

“Nothing, nothing.” Seongwu replies.

 

And he closes the gap. 

  
  


xxx

 

Minhyun’s phone rings in the dead of the night. Groggily, he reaches over to his bedside table and fumbles around trying to find his phone. 

 

“Hello, Is this Hwang Minhyun?”

 

“Yes, this is him. What is it?” 

 

“This is the Sadang-dong police station, we picked up two idiots making out by a graveyard and they put you down as their emergency contact?”

 

xxx

 

[A couple months later]

 

Daniel’s sleeping soundly next to Seongwu, tightly tucked into his side. Smiling at how adorable his boyfriend looks, Seongwu reaches over to lightly brush away the stray strands of hair that were falling into Daniel’s eyes. 

 

Seongwu’s phone pings signalling he’s received a message. 

 

**Possessing your phone came in handy, I see y’all still grossly lovey dovey. -J**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> it's not the best thing i've ever written (far from it) i might do some editing later (i probably won't) i do think it's pretty disjointed and for me at least kinda uncomfortable to read so I'm really sorry! I'm terrible at time management was sorta pressed for time (all my fault).  
> I find my notes always end up being a pity party for myself i'm so sorry y'all had to read this
> 
> That being said, Happy Halloween! This is Day 2 of S.O.S.’s Halloween week! Please support the rest of the authors because I know they've all been working really really hard for this and their fics are going to be awesome so please please please anticipate! 
> 
> If you'd like to follow or even just to chat, S.O.S.'s twitter is @ongnielsos ♡
> 
> I'm on twitter at @super_inactive as well xx


End file.
